


One night

by waywardimpalawriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardimpalawriter/pseuds/waywardimpalawriter
Summary: Sometimes all we need is one night to change things.





	One night

Summary: Sometimes all we need is one night to change things.

Pairing: Dean x reader

Setting: Pre-show so around 2003, 2004 sometime, then goes to 2005.

Warnings: smut *keep it wrapped people so no special surprises you don’t want.*, might need tissues cause it doesn’t end the way you think.

Notes: written for my 400 followers challenge. Requested by @angryschnauzer song requested is Die young by Ke$ha.

Y/H/C = Your Hair Color, Y/E/C = Your Eye Color, Y/N = Your Name

2005

“Remind me why exactly we’re here?” Sam questioned, in step with Dean as they entered the small seedy bar in Middle of nowhere Arizona.

Eyes rolling, while he searched for one face in the thin crowd, “We have no case, this place was close,” he finished off with a shrug, walking towards the bar.

“Doesn’t answer the question Dean,” called out, watching his brother head towards the bartender noticing something off. For now he’d observe and wait, seeing what exactly this little trip is all about.

“What can I get ya?” slim, wearing a stained white wife beater top and jeans, grey eyes take in Dean leaning on the bar top.

Sliding onto a stool, elbows pressed into the wood, “I’m actually looking for someone,” he answered glancing to his right then left, seeing that Sam wasn’t standing beside him. “She uh, she’s about 5’8, Y/H/C hair, bright Y/E/C eyes.”

Shrugging not wanting to answer him, as he took a step away, “Sorry dude I don’t know anyone…”

“Y/N is her name. I know she lives in town I meet her here a few years ago,” voice tight with anger at being denied his answers. “Look I’m not some psycho, promise. I just need to talk with her.”

Dean could tell the bartender is holding something back, “Listen man I can’t say anything. It’s not my place.”

Taken back by his words, dread filled Dean’s chest. Having not heard from you in the last six months after constant contact either via phone or email. He’d vowed to come back sooner, but life kept kicking him in his teeth in the form of his dad going missing, then grabbing Sam from Stanford, only for his girlfriend to burn like their mother.

Raking a hand through his short brown hair, pleading in his tone, “Just tell me does she still live in the same house.”

Shaking his blond pony tailed head, before taking off for the back room. Dean, frustrated pushed away from the bar, memories assailing him, tossing his mind back two years.

 

2003

**_‘Stupid, stupid why can’t you ever listen,’_ ** _the same mantra that runs through your head, did right then while walking into Sully’s for dinner. Listening to your mother never been hard while growing up why now? Now when her words really meant something._

_“Hey Y/N,” Slim Jim the bartender called from behind the old oak counter a wave of his hand._

_Nodding, making your way over ignoring everyone else feeling they were all judging you. In actuality they didn’t careless just curious as to who walked in. Slipping onto your normal stool back to everyone as a shiver ran down you form._

_“Fox just ran over my grave,” you muttered to yourself, looking like a crazy woman to you anyway while raking fingers through your hair harshly. ._

_Slim Jim stood in front of you a sad smile on his lips, “You okay doll?”_

_Giving him a sharp nod, “As well as can be Jim,” you answered not feeling the need to elaborate. “Just give me the usual and I’ll be gone.”_

_He nods, excusing himself to order your food as you feel someone slide up next to you. “Y/N, you sure everything’s all right babe?” Jenny asked blue flecked brown hair framing a sweet yet aging face._

_You felt her hand rest on yours atop the bar giving it a gentle squeeze. “I’m sure Jen just tired long day at work is all.”_

_She nods, but can see the lie written in your eyes. Though never pressing, she gave your hand another gentle squeeze before taking off as well. Sighing, resting your head in your hands, fingers fisting those long Y/H/C strands, mind wandering till another person comes to sit next to you._

_He’d come in a little over an hour ago, burger, fries and even two slices of the best pie he’d put in his mouth gone. Nursing his second beer, watching, emerald eyes taking in everyone that’s when you walked in. a breath of fresh air to his stale world of monster hunts and killing what most people believed to be nonexistent. He could see something different in your body language, a hurt that when bone deep._

_Therefore Dean watched you, no more like studied to be precise. He wasn’t one for fixing a broken woman, but there’s just something that called out to him. His mind, for a second wondered if you’re a siren, but he dismisses that idea. As for one you weren’t in Greece and for two there’s no ocean for miles. **‘Seeing monsters where they ain’t none, real good Winchester. It’s gonna be two flew over the coo’s nest for you buddy,’** shaking his head, Dean slide from the booth which he’d occupied during that hour. _

_Ignoring the red head who tossed a wink his, wave and even the blonde who all but threw herself at him, to slip in beside you, “Hello beautiful come her often?”_

_“Wow that wasn’t full of cheese at all. You might want to take something for the constipation you’re gonna get,” voice smooth with a touch of smoke to it, eyes turning unamused to stare at Dean._

_Being bothered tonight wasn’t something you’d take laying down, especially by someone who. Brain shutting down while drawing up short when your eyes stopped on the gorgeous specimen of the male variety. You’d been lucky to get out what you had with the tone you’d used._

_Chuckling Dean smirked extended his hand towards you, “Not a pick up line sweetheart just asking a question is all.”_

_Looking from his hand up to those sparkling emerald eyes that couldn’t possibly be real, “Hmm.” Shit when had your mouth taken a hike to Turkey and leaving you just a pile of dried up jerk, mouth having become the Sahara in the short period of time it took you to utter your scathing sentence and turning to gaze at this handsome stranger._

_Clearing your throat, taking a sip of your beer to help with the dryness, “My hometown, only bar so the answer would be yes.” Wow you’d actually managed to speak without screwing up every other word._

_Hand dropping back to the aged wood, ordering another beer for himself while studying your profile. “Talkin’ about it normally helps,” all cockiness aside, Dean wanted truly to know what’s eating at you._

_Running a hand through tangled up strands, trying to tame the nest of wild hair, keeping your eyes from falling on the stranger next to you. “Why would you care?”_

_“I’ve had plenty shitty days myself darlin’ just wanna help is all,” you’d finally turned to glance at him, eyes shining with tears that you refused to let fall. Seeing the sincerity in those beautiful emerald depths the words start to flow._

_“It’s cliché as it sounds and so much was,” taking a deep ragged breath, averting your eyes. “My boyfriend bumped me this afternoon by fax of all things,” shaking your head, feeling like the world should swallow you up. “We’d been together for five years. You’d think that would mean something.”_

_“Hey,” placing a hand on your shoulder, Dean turns you back to him, “He’s a douche bag for droppin’ ya sweetheart especially like that.”_

_Grabbing up your now warm beer and taking a health gulp, “No he had every right. My own fault really.”_

_“Not if he truly loved you he didn’t,” his words soft, regretful, remembering a time when he thought Cassie had been the one and yet here he is. In some small one horse town hunting alone, dad off on his own trip and Sam… firmly pushing that thought from his mind, Dean focused on the here and now. “Listen what’d say we forget about our troubles for one night get piss ass drunk and howl at the moon.”_

_The first genuine smile forms on your lips, “I don’t even know your name.”_

_“It’s Dean,” he shoots you a wink before adding, “remember it darlin’ cause you’ll be screaming it later.”_

_Deep, full and real the laughter pours from your lips gaining the attention of everyone for a few moments of time. Dean chuckling right along with you, happy that he managed to get such a joyous response._

_“You sure are full of yourself Dean.”_

_“Hey when you’re hot,” he cocks his head giving you the once over, lingering for a time on certain areas, like your lips, breasts and hips. “Your smoking.”_

_“Incorrigible and I barely know you.”_

_“Haven’t given me a name yet either.”_

_Chewing on your bottom lip before extending a hand, “Y/N, it’s a pleasure meeting you Dean.”_

_Accepting the offered hand, but instead of shaking, he brings it to his lips, softer than you’d expect, placing a kiss to the top. “Trust me sweetheart the pleasure is truly all mine,” eyes dark with an emotion you surely were misjudging to be lust._

_*********_

**_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone So while you're here in my arms Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_ **

**_We're gonna die young We're gonna die young_ **

_“Screaming right,” breathe panting, mouth just a few inches from his._

_Lips moving to attach to that special place right on the side of your neck that he found earlier at the bar. Making your toes curl and butterflies beat a staccato rhythm in your belly. You’re ex long forgotten as he never made you feel even a ten of what this gorgeous male is and you’d been together for over five years._

_“Moaning to, groaning, whimpering,” he pulls from your sweet neck for a moment, warm air rushing over your face. Traces of dinner, beer and whiskey fill your senses while his fingers work the bottoms on your blouse. “I want to hear everything that pretty little mouth of yours can get out when not occupied.”_

_Groaning, back slammed against the now closed front door of your small one bedroom apartment, brain a little fuzzy on exactly how the two of you managed to get inside. Especially when Dean’s lips attacked your neck, hands cupping each breast giving gentle squeezes. Needing you to hurry up as he mentioned fucking you in the hallway if you didn’t._

_It’s a new feeling for you, to have a man want you so desperately that he couldn’t wait to get you inside. Surely it’s because of the alcohol running through your veins, nothing more._

_“Dean,” his name coming out on a sigh once his lips followed the line of your jaw, till it reached your ear._

_Nibbling lightly, voice rough with desire, “Just like that baby. Fuck you sound just as good as you look.”_

_Frustration riding him hard, Dean grips the ends of your shirt and pulls ripping the fabric from your body earning him a gasp, eyes shocked wide as they glance down at the top of his lush chocolate brown head._

_“Lucky that wasn’t my favorite,” voice a warning growl, but your body rotating against his says something totally different._

_“I’m sorry,” he gives you a sweet bashful look that doesn’t touch the heat in his eyes. Almost as if he’s not sorry at all and his hands answer that statement when he pulls both ends of your bra destroying another garment. “I’ll buy you new tomorrow.”_

_Strength you didn’t know he possessed, as he lifts you up, pressing your back into the cool wood of your door. Mouth searching out for the puckered nipple of your right breast, giving it a hard bite while his arms wrap around your waist, rough, callused hands flat against your naked back. Sending shivers to rocket over your form while your own hands fist in his hair tugging those lush locks while holding him to your chest._

_“Bed?”_

_Shaking his head, switching breasts giving its neglected partner a little attention, before pushing away from the door, making your legs wrap around his trim, toned waist. Heels pressing into the small of his back as you rock against him feeling the hard press of his erection between your thighs._

_“Can’t wait,” he muttered from between the soft gobbles of your chest, searching blindly for the couch he knew wasn’t far from the door, which he’d spied on the frantic entrance the two of you made._

_“Softer,” was all you could get out before being deposited on your couch to stare up at a heaving Dean Winchester._

_Who looked at you like his last meal and he’s gonna enjoy each and every last drop till it’s all gone. “Later,” fingers franticly pulling at the plaid, hitting the floor, just to have his black t-shirt join._

_You make to stand wanting to feel his warm body pressed to yours, but Dean shakes his head getting down on his knees, spreading your own to place himself between your parted thighs. One hand going to the back of your neck carding through your long locks, to pull you into a deep demanding kiss full of wicked promise. As his swift tongue delved deep into the warm cavern of your mouth demanding another moan leave the depths. Granting him the silent request, fingers sliding down his toned chest, teasing his nipples to tight nubs, flicking each before ghosting just the tips over his abs. Till they stop at the buckle of his jeans. One hand sliding down over the thick bulge, cupping, giving a soft squeeze, earning you a groan in response._

_“Keep that up darlin and I’m not gonna last,” he growls the arm wrapped around your waist moves your own limb aside. “Be a good girl and let me take care of you.”_

_Eyes shocked wide by his words, you can do nothing more than nod. Watching, bottom lip caught between your teeth as he strips you of your own jeans. Running the palm of his hand over the front gusset of your red satin panties, tossing your head back, arms braced on the back of the couch. Body arched and on display for Dean._

_“So beautiful and soaked,” humming in the back of his throat, Dean tips forward using the tip of his tongue to draw a line from your collarbone, down to each nipple, to belly button. While his sneaky fingers moving the fabric of your underwear aside, knuckle drawing through your wet slit. “All for me?”_

_Raising your head, eyes locked with dark emerald orbs as you nod, a soft mewl leaving your lips as he’s slipped a finger into your tight pussy bottom knuckle deep just letting it rest there. Enjoying the show you nearly naked body is giving him. The spasming of your walls around the delicious intrusion of his finger. Groaning at the mire thought of what his cock would feel like encased in the warm, wet depths._

_“Yes, Dean all for you,” voice managed to say followed on the heels of a moan as he started to thrust that lone finger slowing._

_“Care for these?” eyes wickedly dark, matching the devilish smirk he has painted on those sinfully plump lips._

_Able to do nothing more than nod your go ahead, the tearing of fabric the only sound besides both your panting breaths and the wet squelch of now two fingers buried deep inside your core._

_“Please,” you’re not above begging as that tempting mouth started to lay open mouth kisses along your hips. Dipping down to lay a line of kisses to the crease where thigh met hip, brushing his wicked tongue through your dripping folds searching for the little bundle of nerves. That when touched with the first lick has your body bowing, tight like a pulled string. The second sends tingles through your form down to your toes. Third has a wail leaving your lips, hands going to his head, nails scoring through his hair trying to hold him in place_

_But the wily jerk has a different idea and moves his head out of your reach. One arm thrown across your stomach to hold you in place while the other, the fingers sliding from your dripping core, come to his mouth to be sucked clean. The sounds this man makes are good enough for any porno and only serve to make you hotter. To the point you’d burn up if he didn’t fuck you senseless and let you cum right now._

_Your whimper alerts him to the fact that you’ve been watching, “Damn sweetheart you taste better than the pie I had earlier.” Full body blushing to go to cover your face, “Don’t you dare cover that beautiful face darlin especially not for what’s to come.”_

_Pulling away from you, to stand chuckling when you groan at the loss of contact. No other words are needed as he divests himself of jeans and boxers standing before you naked as the day he’s born. You can’t help but stare at all of him. Gorgeous doesn’t even begin to cover what this marvelous specimen of male perfection is. Starting at the top of his head, over the taut muscles of his chest and abdomen, following that little trail of darker brown hair till your eyes pause on his cock. Thick, to the point your thighs rub together at wanting him inside you yesterday and just long enough to reach that special spot no man has ever gone to before, slightly curved, dripping with precum waiting for your mouth._

_Licking your lips slowly, drawing your bottom one in to nibble while your eyes return to his face, “Like what you see Y/N?”_

_“Yes,” you breathe the only word that can make it past your watering mouth. Leaning forward, hand reaching out to slide around his thick base, giving his length a few tight pumps watching as his hips jerk to meet you hand._

_Before he pulls it away, each hand gripping a hip to yank you to the edge of the couch. Lifting your thighs, Dean pushes them both up and to the side opening you up. Helping, you reach down once more gripping his twitching cock lining him up with your soaked entrance._

_“You sure?”_

_Eyes locked with his, seeing all the will power it took for him to hold off and even ask you that question. Nodding, sliding one hand up his chest to wrap around his neck, “Fuck me Dean till I can’t walk tomorrow.”_

_Not needing to be told twice, Dean drove into your core with one thrust, knees hitting the front of the couch, holding, letting you adjust to his size. Trying to keep calm while your walls squeeze around him._

_“Fuck baby you’re tight,” he groans as your nails rake down his back._

**_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_ **

**_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_ **

**_Young hearts, out our minds_ **

**_Running 'til we outta time_ **

**_Wild child's lookin' good_ **

**_Living hard just like we should_ **

**_Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know)_ **

**_That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)_ **

_Drawing him in, melding your mouths together, you rock your hips up taking him in deeper and signaling for him to move. And boy once he does you have to pull away from his mouth as a hiss in pleasure leaves your lips, fingers carding through his hair tugging lightly._

_His own hands, one pressed into the back of the couch holding him up, while the other gripped your hip helping you move while he thrusts into your wet, throbbing pussy. Gritting his teeth to keep from losing his shit like some randy teen, picking up the pace till his rocking into you so hard the couch starts to move._

_“Shit Dean please,” you moan bringing his mouth back to yours for a searing kiss, breasts bouncing against his chest as he licks the roof of your mouth._

_Tongues doing battle, tasting, delving and for the moment satisfying the hunger you have for each other. Pulling his mouth away, another groan leaving his lips when he feels your right hand snake down between your thrusting bodies, to toy with your clit. Making your hips jump up to meet his, burying his cock deeper, hitting that spot just right. Tingles fill your belly like no other, toes curl beside Dean’s body as sweat has broken out to cover you both._

_“Close, so close,” he groans feeling those fabulous fingers of yours against his shaft, the wet clinch of your core driving him mad, balls slapping against your ass with each hard movement._

_“Dean,” his name becoming a chant that filled your apartment alongside the wet slaps of skin on skin and his own groans of pleasure._

_It’s all too much and not enough, but you can’t hold back any longer as a scream of his name leaves your lips, stars burst behind clinched tight eyelids, your orgasm hitting you harder than a Mac truck going 90 smacking into a concert wall. Body aflame, trembling, voice unrecognizable as you shutter around him._

_Eyes screwed tight, hips thrusting, once, twice, thrice more empting inside you in thick ribbons of warmth that coat your core’s walls. Breathe coming out in harsh pants as he falls forward into your chest resting, body still sensitive much like your own. He ghosts rough hands over your back, sides and chest, wanting that touch, the contact._

_Laughter clear and bright reaches his ears, “That bad?”_

_Trying to get yourself under control, unsure why you’re even laughing in the first place. “On the contrary Dean that was,” you sigh carding your fingers through his sweat soaked chocolate brown hair. “You rocked my world and movement my couch.”_

_Raising his head just enough to peer down seeing that in fact the couch had moved almost a foot from where it originally started out. “It’s your fault.”_

_Mock outrage, “My fault how so?”_

_“To sexy for your own good,” he answered giving you a cheeky smile before slowing pulling out and away, groaning at the loss of your warmth. Holding a hand out to help you up. “Shower?”_

_Grinning, “This way.”_

**_Young hunks, taking shots Stripping down to dirty socks Music up, gettin' hot Kiss me, give me all you've got_** **_It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know) That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)_**

**_Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah) Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh) We'll keep dancing 'til we die_ **

**_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone So while you're here in my arms_ **

**_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_ **

**_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone So while you're here in my arms Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_ **

**_We're gonna die young we’re gonna die young_ **

**_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_ **

2005

“Dean?” deep voice, laced with concern, hand placed on Dean’s shoulder giving it a good shake.

“Fine Sammy just fine,” he answered returning from this short trip down memory lane.

Some nights he swears he could still hear your laughter, feel your touch on his skin. No woman had affected him the way you had in such a short period of time.

“Dean is it?” Jenny questioned walking up to the bar.

Nodding, “What’s it to you?”

“Y/N left you this. She said you’d be back soon,” handing Dean an envelope his name writing in neat cursive.

“Thank you,” voice tight as he took the sealed paper. Turning to face a curious Sam, “Give me a minute would ya.”

Sam agreed, taking his brothers place at the bar and ordering a beer waiting for Dean’s return.

Exiting, he heads to Baby, sliding into the well-loved leather seat, hands shaking as he opened the letter.  

_Dear Dean_

_I’m sorry for not telling you. I just never thought things between us would go this far or that the cancer would spread this quick. Yeah you read right baby cancer. When we met I’d been in remission for three years. That Ex douche bag you saved me from pitying myself over by just caring and loving me even though you never said it. He knew, that’s why he left said he couldn’t take it he needed someone whole and not sick._

_Then you walked into my life and turned it upside down with that damned sexy smirk of yours. I swear Winchester you had me from word go. I hope you can forgive me for not explaining everything in person, but if you’re reading this then things progressed faster than I imagined and I’m worm food now. Don’t do that Winchester, don’t blame yourself for this you couldn’t have saved me baby. It wasn’t in the cards. That’s way the last six months I didn’t answer my phone, couldn’t. Didn’t want you seeing me like this anyway. Just remember me like I was when we first met and know that you brought more joy to my life in those last two years than in my whole life. You gave me life back when I thought I lost it._

_So do me a favorite Hot shot, live for me and go find you that little piece of heaven for yourself._

_Yours forever Y/N_

Blinking, staring out the window on this clear night, stars bright in the heavens, Dean wiped once at the tear which slide down his cooled cheek. Heart beating in pain for another loss, for the love he missed out on, for the life he should’ve grabbed but didn’t.

Folding up the letter and replacing it, Dean tucked it into the visor of Baby and got out. Taking a deep breath of cool night air he had a mission, a job to do. Saving people, hunting things, his family’s business and one part of that family’s missing now and Dean’s damn sure he won’t lose anymore.


End file.
